New Feelings
by SweetAssassin
Summary: Gaara and Sakura are new to Konoha High. They’re just friends, but when another guy comes into the picture, Gaara starts to feel more…. GaaraxSakurax?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic… so if it's not very good… then that's probably why. I would like to dedicate this story to Kenni-Pineapple for inspiring me to write this story.**

**Major Pairings**:

Gaara x Sakura x Sasuke (duh!)

Neji x Tenten

Ino x Shikamaru x Temari

Naruto x Hinata

**Minor Pairings**:

Kakashi x Shizune (they're a cute couple, can't help it ;D)

Jiraiya x Tsunade

Disclaimer: Naruto **does not** belong to me. It belongs to the guy that created it.

---------------------------

Chapter 1

"Sakura! Wake up! It's time for school!" Sakura's mom knocks on Sakura's room door.

"Mmph… 5 more minutes, Mom!" Sakura groans.

"But sweetie, Gaara's already here and I don't think either of you want to be late for first day!" She reasons.

Sakura yanks open the door. "Alright! Alright! I'm up!"

_15 minutes later…._

She opens her room door to find Gaara standing outside. "Ohayo-gozaimasu Gaara-kun!"

"Che… took you long enough," Gaara smirked. "I was beginning to think that you didn't know how to put your uniform on."

"Mou… that was mean," she pouts cutely. "You don't see me making fun of how long you take to apply eyeliner."

"I don't take long," he counters while feigning hurt. "And FYI, it's not eyeliner, it's insomnia."

"Don't deny it Gaara-kun," Sakura teases and punches him lightly on the arm. "You and I both know that you're very attached to your eyeliner."

"Whatever," Gaara says as Sakura runs a hand through her light pink shoulder length hair. _Wow… I wonder if her hair feels as soft as it looks… WTF! Where did that come from! I can't think of her that way! Damn hormones! Yeah that's it! _"Let's go."

"Hai!" She rushes to the kitchen and waits for Gaara to come down the stairs with a piece of toast in her mouth.

As he comes down the stairs, he takes a good look at Sakura in her uniform. It consisted of a white blouse, a black tie, a gray skirt that ended mid thigh, and a pair of black/navy blue knee socks. **(A/N: The boy's uniform is pretty much the same, but instead of a skirt, they wear black/navy blue pants.)**

"Bye Mom! I'll see you after school!" Sakura yells as she and Gaara slip on their shoes and backpacks and walk out the door. **(A/N: Sakura does have a dad in case you're wondering… he just won't appear too often.)**

Gaara checks his watch as they walk to Konoha High. "It's 8:05… the bell doesn't ring until 8:45, so we've got lots of time."

"Let's take the scenic route them," Sakura points and leads him to Konoha Park.

_8:15am….._

"Oh my… everything is so beautiful here," she says while admiring the tall trees and exotic flowers.

Gaara just nods in agreement and glances at her. _'Yeah… everything is beautiful here, but you're definitely the most gorgeous… Damnit! Stupid hormones again!'_ He mentally slaps himself.

"Ne, Gaara-kun?" Sakura glances back.

"Hm? Doushita, Sakura?"

"Do you think I'll fit in?" She gives him a worried look. "Will I be bullied?"

"You'll fit in, don't worry," Gaara assures her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "And if anybody makes fun of you, I'll take care of them."

Sakura frowns and narrows her eyes. "You know that I don't approve of violence, Panda-chan."

His eyes narrow as well. "I never said that I would beat them up. I'll just make their lives a living hell… and don't call me 'Panda-chan'!"

"Whatever you say, Panda-chan," Sakura grins and laughs at his frown. "Oh! Konoha High is just across the street from the park exit!"

"And we have 15 minutes to kill once we get there," Gaara says as he glances at his watch again.

"Come on, Panda-chan!" She grins widely. "I'll race you to the front gates of the school!"

Sakura takes off in a sprint leaving Gaara in the dust. Not wanting to be outdone, he also takes off in a sprint.

'_I'll have to get there first, or else she'll never let me live it down,' Gaara thinks as the gap between them lessens._

"You can't beat me, Gaara-kun!" She turns her head and yells over her shoulder.

They reached the park exit and Sakura started to run across the street towards the school gates. Just as she takes two steps on the road, a motorcycle comes speeding towards her.

'_Shit! She's not going to be able to get out of the way in time!' _Gaara curses loudly when he sees Sakura freeze.

Sakura screams loudly and the cyclist slams the brakes, but the impact is going to be unavoidable!

"SAKURA!"

--------------------------------

**A/N: hehe… I left it at a cliffhanger. I'm sure you all know that she doesn't die… if she did there would be no story. Please review so I can get slightly better at this '**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if it's too short for some of you.**

**Chixon: **I'm glad that you like this chapter. :D

**BWOLFY:** It's going to be a Gaara x Sakura x Sasuke fic. I don't know who Sakura is going to be with yet though….

**Kenni-Pineapple: **lol. I'm glad you liked it Kenni.

**Kisshi-chan**: I love your stories Kisshi-chan! I'm happy that you like my fic!

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** teehee… thanks!

**edakumi-sama:** Yay! You like it!

**alanna03:** I'm pleased to hear that you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto **does not** belong to me…

------------------

_**Recap**_

_Sakura screams loudly and the cyclist slams the brakes, but the impact is going to be unavoidable!_

"_SAKURA!"_

_-----------------_

Chapter 2

Gaara pushes her out of the way just as the front wheel grazes her ankle. Sakura is going to hit the ground face first, so he switches their positions so that he's on the bottom. As they recover from the impact, the cyclist speeds off towards the school parking lot.

"Damn!" Gaara growls as he slowly sits up with Sakura in his arms. "I didn't get a good look at the bastard that almost ran you over."

"It's ok," Sakura assures him, soothing his rising anger. "I'm sure that guy didn't mean to run me over. Besides, I crossed the street without really looking."

He frowns and lifts himself and her off the pavement. "Sometimes you're too nice for your own good."

"Itai!" She whimpers as she puts some weight on her right ankle.

Gaara wraps an arm around her waist to prevent her from falling. He makes Sakura sit on the ground as he kneels down to examine her ankle.

"You sprained your ankle," he says while looking at her ankle. "We still have time before first period, I'll take you to the school nurse."

"What are you doing?" Sakura asks when Gaara turns around and kneels down on one knee.

"What do you think?" He groans with irritation. "It'll take forever for you to limp there… so I'm going to carry you."

"Souka," she giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Rising slowly from the ground, he wraps his arms behind her knees. Making sure that she won't fall off, he begins to make his way into the school. They receive a lot of stares as they pass other students and teachers.

"This is so embarrassing," Sakura moans and buries her face in Gaara's shoulder.

"I feel for you," he growls sarcastically as they near the nurse's office. "Just suck it up for 5 more seconds." Gaara sighs in relief when he sees that the door was open. _'At least I don't have to worry about dropping her while fumbling with the doorknob.'_

"I didn't expect anyone to be injured this early on in the day," chirps a cheerful chocolate haired woman wearing a lab coat. Eying both of them, she motions for Gaara to set Sakura down on one of the medical beds. "What happened to you…um?"

"Oh! My name is Haruno Sakura," Sakura explains. "Gaara-kun and I were racing each other and when I was crossing the street, a motorcycle grazed my ankle a few seconds before Gaara-kun pushed me out of the way. He says that I sprained my ankle."

"You two must be new," the woman concludes as Sakura nods. "Well, my name is Shizune… I'm still training for my medical degree… so I'm not a doctor yet. Anyways, Gaara-san is right. You did sprain your ankle."

"How long will it take to heal?" Gaara asks quietly, a stoic expression on his face.

Shizune takes off Sakura's shoe and rolls down her sock. She then wraps a tenser carefully around Sakura's ankle and rolls her sock back over it. "It'll take one to two weeks. If you keep your weight off of it, it'll heal in about one week."

"Here, you can use these crutches," she says after taking a pair of crutches out of a large cabinet. "Come back if there are any more complications."

"Alright," Sakura smiled and bows her head politely. "Arigatou-gozaimasu, Shizune-san!"

She hands Gaara her crutches and begins to lift herself off the bed. He wraps an arm around her waist to steady her and hands her crutches back. Sakura smiles faintly at him and they both make their way out of the office.

As soon as they leave the office, Shizune remembers something important. "Gah! I forgot to give that girl a nurse's note!" She runs out of her office, hoping to catch the two, but they were nowhere in sight. _'I guess the marathon starts now,'_ Shizune's inner self groans as she runs around the school to search for them.

"What do you have first period?" Gaara asks as they both close their new lockers. **(A/N: Their lockers happen to be next to each other. :D)**

"I have Gym," she responds after looking at her schedule. "What about you, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara just blinks and looks at her. After about 5 seconds, she gets the memo.

"Oh! I forgot that we're in the same class for everything," Sakura slaps her forehead with the palm of her hand. "They gym's just up ahead, Gaara-kun. You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"I'll walk you there just in case you hurt yourself even more," he says as he swings his gym bag over his shoulder. "Plus, it gives me an excuse for being late."

"I'm not a klutz, Panda-chan," Sakura glares at Gaara.

"Whatever you say, Sakura," he smirks, ignoring her retort.

Walking slightly ahead, he opened one of the gym doors for her. Once inside, both of them stare at the sheer size of the gym.

"Wow," Sakura says in awe. "It's…. big."

"You're right," Gaara agrees and points to the boys' change room. "I'm going to go change, be right back."

She nods and he disappears behind the change room door. Noticing the gym teacher, Sakura hobbles towards him.

"Hm… I see you've hurt yourself," the silver-haired gym teacher says, his face mostly covered by a black mask. **(A/N: I'm sure you all know who this is) **"I need to se-"

Both gym doors fling open, revealing a very exhausted Shizune. She walks up to the both of them and hands the silver-haired man a pink slip. "I forgot… to give… you a nurse's note that explains about your condition, Sakura… sorry about that."

"No need to apologize, Shizune-san," Sakura sweatdrops at her.

"Are you alright, Shizune-chan?" the man says as he steadies her by grabbing her shoulders.

"Y…Yes," she stutters, blushing slightly at the contact. "I… I'm ok. A… Arigatou K… Kakashi-san. Um… I… I better go." _'Why do I always blush and stutter around him?'_

With that, Shizune exits the gym in a more fatigued manner, while Kakashi chuckles a bit. _'What am I going to do with you, Shizune-chan?'_

"Ah," he says, after reading the note. "Hm… I guess you can watch the class from the bleachers over there."

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei," she says cheerfully.

Just as Sakura turns around, she bumps hard into a tall figure behind her and starts to fall…

_End Chapter_

------------------------

**A/N: I'll leave you to guess who she bumps into…. I apologize if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes. It'll make me really happy if you guys review… so please review! Also, if you guys have any questions about the chapter, feel free to ask me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I'm back again! I apologize that it's been a while since I last updated…Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry if any of the characters are too OOC. There will also be a few OC characters, but they will most likely only show up once throughout the whole story. Sorry if this chapter drags a bit. I'm pretty sure that there aren't any grammatical or spelling mistakes in this chapter, but if there are, please bear with it as best as you can.**

**edakumi-sama:** lol. It was a coincidence (at least I think it was… hehe).

**alanna03:** lmao. Your 1st and 3rd question will be answered in this chapter. Yes, Kakashi and Shizune are going to pair up, but not until a bit later.

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** teehee… you'll find out soon. I'm glad you loved it. I hope you like this one too!

**narutofan4ever:** thank you! I hope that you like this chapter too.

**Riona Strife: **hehe. I'm glad you like it.

**animegoddess8786: **it is? Cliffhangers keep you reading (heheheh). Hope you keep reading this fic.

**Skylara:** I'm happy you think so

**Disclaimer:** Naruto **does not** belong to me… if it did I wouldn't be writing this fic, would I:3

--------------

_**Recap**_

_Just as Sakura turns around, she bumps hard into a tall figure behind her and starts to fall…_

-------------

Chapter 3

Arms latch onto hers, preventing her from falling on her butt. As Sakura steadies herself, she takes a look at the person she bumped into. Blushing a little, she notices that she crashed into a guy, a good-looking one, no less.

"Watch where you're going," the raven-haired boy growls, glaring at her. "You'll just hurt yourself more if you don't."

"I…I'm sorry," Sakura stammers, cringing a bit at his intense gaze. "I'll be more careful next time." _'Wow… he looks so hot...'_her inner self muses.

"Hn," he scoffs then smirks. "You better be… I won't always be there to catch you."

"Wh…What?" She stutters, blushing a deeper shade of pink.

"Never mind," the boy mutters and steers her towards the bleachers.

Sakura's mind is too preoccupied to notice that Gaara has finished changing and is watching her and the raven-haired boy (okay… more like glaring). _'What does that chicken-haired bastard think he's doing, talking to her like that?' _Gaara's mind snarls.

Still holding onto her arms, the boy turns her around to face him after they reach the bleachers. Sakura realizes that his expression has softened. He leans his head down right next to her ear and whispers, "I apologize for almost running you over earlier…"

Her eyes widen in shock and he pulls back, smirking. Not trusting herself to say anything, Sakura only nods in response to his little confession.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!" A loud blond boy shouts to the raven-haired boy. "Stop flirting and help me get the basketballs. Speaking of flirting, that girl's HOT!" **( 3)**

"Urusai, dobe!" Sasuke retorts and in a blink of an eye, he punches the loudmouth square in the face. "For once, can you not be an idiot, Naruto?"

"I wasn't being an idiot!" Naruto hollers. "I was being truthful about that girl being gorgeous!"

As the two boys were fighting, Sakura notices that nearly all the boys are eyeing her with lustful gazes. Blushing once more, she sits down and puts her crutches next to her. "I'm not that pretty," she murmurs softly, still blushing.

"You sure about that?" a deep voice says.

"Gaara-kun!" she squeaks in surprise as her blush deepens. "Don't do that… and what do you mean by, 'you sure about that'?"

"It doesn't matter," Gaara growls. "What did that guy say to you?"

"Uh… um…" Sakura says while fidgeting with the ends of her skirt.

"Spit it out!" he says, growing impatient with her fidgeting.

"Okay," she responds. "But promise me that you won't get mad or do anything stupid."

"Fine," Gaara mutters, extremely annoyed.

Sakura mutters what Sasuke said to her, but he can't make out what she's saying.

"Sorry," he says, straining to comprehend. "You're going to have to speak up and be quick about it."

"Sasuke-kun-confessed-that-he-was-the-one-driving-the-motorcycle-that-almost-ran-me-over-earlier," she blurts quickly in one breath.

"Grr…. that… bastard," he snarls, barring his teeth, his hands fisted and shaking. "Wait till I get my hands o-"

"No!" Sakura hisses in a whisper. "I bear no grudge against him and neither should you. Besides, he apologized already."

Gaara says nothing in response, but he is becoming even more furious at the raven-haired boy. He suddenly feels something touching his hand and looks down to see that Sakura took his hand into both of hers. His rage is quickly replaced with confusion as she strokes his hand.

"Don't hurt him, Panda-chan," she pleads quietly. "The last thing I want is for you to get in trouble because of me."

"All right," he sighs, giving in. _'What is this I feel….'_

Kakashi blows his whistle and motions for everyone to gather in the middle of the gym. Sakura's hands leave Gaara's and he jogs over to the others.

"Okay everyone," Kakashi says in a laid back tone. "Today, we'll be playing basketball. There are twenty-four of you… so you'll all be split up into four teams. Five on the court at a time for each team… sub if you guys need to."

"Hai!" Everyone says in unison.

**(A/N: I'd list the teams, but it would have given me a headache. Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, and Lee are the captains of their teams. That's pretty much all you need to know.)**

_1hour 10 minutes later…._

Sakura looks up from her Science textbook and sees that only two teams are left. _'I should have known that Gaara's team would be one of them… After all, he was the star basketball player at our old school,' _she giggles inwardly.

As Gaara is walking over to the centre circle, he gives her a half-smile. _'She still likes to read ahead,' _he chuckles and shakes his head mentally. He then turns back towards the opposing team lead by Sasuke, gritting his teeth. _'I won't lose to this guy, for her sake…'_

Kakashi is about to throw the ball in the air when his watch starts beeping. "Time's up. Uchiha and Sabaku's team are still tied. Next time, we'll work on skills… a lot of you still don't know how to play without breaking any of the rules. Alright, class dismissed!"

Everyone rushes to the change rooms, not wanting to be late for their next class. Sakura tucks her textbook back into her bag while she waits for Gaara to finish changing. She sees three girls exiting the change room and walking towards her.

"Hi," the blond of the trio says with a big grin on her face. "You must be new this year."

"Yup!" Sakura confirms, returning the smile.

"Oh! Geez I'm rude. I forgot to introduce us to you," the blond rubs the side of her face with her index finger. "I'm Yamanaka Ino. This girl on my left is Tenten **(A/N: Does Tenten have a last name?)**. And the girl on my right is Hyuuga Hinata.

"Heya," Tenten, greets.

"H-Hello," Hinata stutters.

"Hinata tends to stammer when she meets new people," Ino explains. "But she stammers even more around a certain blond boy.

"My name's Haruno Sakura," Sakura giggles as she sees Hinata blush a brilliant shade of pink. "Nice to meet you guys!"

"We were wondering if you would like to become part of our group," Tenten says.

"Group?" Sakura repeats, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah!" Ino exclaims. "Any girl who doesn't swoon over Sasuke-kun at the sight of him deserves to be considered one of our friends!"

"Lots of girls swoon over him?" Sakura asks, sweat-dropping.

"Y-yes," Hinata answers.

"Hell ya!" Tenten confirms and shudders. "Put it this way. If Ino didn't like Shikamaru, I didn't like Neji, and Hinata didn't like Naruto… we'd probably be a part of Sasuke's fanclub. He's that popular with the ladies!"

"Wow…." Sakura eyes widen in awe. "I actually moved here with my childhood friend… is it okay if he joins the 'group' too?"

"Yup!" Ino nods. "It just so happens that we're close friends with all those said guys. That includes Sasuke-kun too."

"I-I'm s-sure that h-he would fit r-right in with the g-guys," Hinata stammers encouragingly.

"Hey!" Tenten calls them to look her way as she points. "Is that your friend, Sakura?"

"Uh huh," Sakura nods her head as soon as her eyes notice Gaara walking out of the boy's change room. "His name's Sabaku Gaara."

"Woah!" Ino shrieks as they look at him more closely, while Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten wince. "He's sooooo HAWT!"

"You're right, Ino," Tenten agrees, while Hinata just nods. "He does look HAWT."

"How did you become friends with this hottie?" Ino asks Sakura hurriedly.

"Well…" Sakura thinks. "We met when we were really little… I can't really describe him as hawt… after all, he's been my friend for so long."

"I-is h-he w-wearing e-eyeliner?" Hinata asks as Gaara walks closer and closer to them.

"No," Sakura replies. "At least I think so…. He's had insomnia ever since we were kids… Come to think of it… I don't think he's slept in 12 years."

Ino, Tenten and Hinata's eyes widen like saucers at Sakura's last comment. Hinata was about to ask how that was possible, when Gaara finally reached them.

"Sakura," he says, while giving a slight nod greeting to the other girls. "We should get to our next class."

"Hai, Panda-chan," she giggles at his frown, adjusts her crutches and waves slightly to the girls. "I'll see you guys later. Bye!"

----------------

"I see you've already made some friends here," Gaara says to her after they walk through the halls.

"Yup!" Sakura looks at Gaara with a wide grin. "You were right, Panda-chan! About me fitting in. Then again, you're always right."

"Hn," he responds and looks away, blushing a very light shade of pink.

"Stop the presses!" she laughs. "Panda-chan is blushing at my compliment!"

"Shaddup!" Gaara growls. "I'm not blushing!"

"Rrrrright…" Sakura mocks and hobbles ahead of him slightly.

Gaara took a good look at her as they both walk through the classroom door. _'So beautiful…' _he groans mentally. _'Not again!'_

--------------

**A/N: I'm going to end it there… sorry if it's awkward… I spent the last 'little while' trying to come up with some sort of ending to this chapter… Just to let you guys know… updating times may vary for me… but I'll try my best to crank out a new chapter once every 2 weeks at the latest. Feel free to ask any questions that you may have… I might or might not respond depending on if the answer will spoil the story. **

**Oh! I almost forgot to mention… Please try not to just read this fic, review as well. **

(From her friend, Kenni (aka Kenni-Pinapple): ZOMG. I KEPT ANNOYING HER TO UPDATE. And she did. :3 I know you all love me)


	4. NOTICE

**Not A Chapter!**

Okay… I know I haven't been updating... but I have a very good reason. For the past few weeks I've had to do major projects that are worth a ton of marks and I had a lot of tests… come to think of it, I still have a few more before March Break… Don't worry. I'm not discontinuing this fic… I just haven't had time to write the 4th chapter. So until after March 10th, I will most likely not update… Sorry… bows low

SweetAssassin


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: 62 reviews! gasps Thank you wonderful reviewers… I'm sorry that I can't thank you guys individually though (I don't want you guys to have to scroll down a lot to get to the actual story). Oh… I also apologize for the long time it took me to update… School this past term as well as this term has been – well – busy. Anyways, I hope you guys love this chapter. I'll try to update more often! **

**Sasuke may or may not be in this chapter, sorry. But you'll have to read to find out if he does appear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't sue me!**

------------------------

**Recap:**

_Gaara took a good look at her as they both walk through the classroom door. 'So beautiful…' he groans mentally. 'Not again!'_

------------------------

Chapter 4

"Mou," Sakura says when they enter the teacher-less classroom. "The teacher isn't here yet."

"You just had to state the obvious, didn't you," Gaara looks annoyed.

"Eek!" she squeaks and hides behind him.

"What are you doing?" he raises a non-existent eyebrow. **(A/N: Couldn't resist not putting that in.)**

"P-people are staring at me," Sakura weakly points at the students in the classroom.

"Are you sure they're not staring at me?" he sounds bored.

"Maybe, demo–" she was cut off.

"KIREI!" all the boys say.

"Forget what I said," Gaara growls and shields Sakura protectively as she blushes. "They're staring at you."

"KAWAII!" all the girls say.

"They were staring at the both of us," she says as she limps towards two empty desks by the window with him right behind her, while feeling slightly jealous of all the attention he was getting from the girls. _'You **ARE** hawt, Panda-chan. Oh no! I can't think of him that way! Best friends don't think best friends that way! It's a universal rule!'_

"Lean on me so you don't fall," he says softly to her, as he pulls out the chair from under the desk closest to the window.

"Hai," Sakura smiles and leans on him for support while he takes her crutches and puts them against the wall. She leans closer to him and whispers lightly into his ear. "Arigatou, Panda-chan."

"You're welcome and for the last time, don't call me that!" he hisses back in her ear, trying to hold back a blush as they both sit down.

"Aww…" she giggles, then pouts. "But it makes you sound adorable, Panda-chan."

"But do you have to say it out loud?" Gaara glares at her.

"Yup!" Sakura grins and sweatdrops when she notices the boys ogling her with heart shaped eyes.

'_WTF is wrong with those losers? Haven't they seen a pretty girl before?'_ He starts coughing when he notices that none of the girls (besides Sakura) in the class look pretty to him. _'Guess not… Crap… I have to stop thinking about her that way… Scratch that… I've got to stop thinking in general.'_

"Daijoubu Gaara-kun?" she pats his back in a comforting manner.

"Aa," he croaks.

_30 seconds later…_

"Watashi wa Shiranui Genma," a brown-haired man sits at the teacher's desk. "I'll be your History teacher. I expect you all to give me your best efforts. Understood?"

"Hai Genma-sensei!" everyone says.

"I see we have two new faces this year," Genma looks at Sakura and Gaara. "Would you mind telling us your names?"

"Watashi wa Haruno Sakura," she says timidly and glances at Gaara.

"Boku wa Sabaku Gaara," he says bluntly.

"Now that we know who you are, everyone, turn to page six in the textbook," the teacher instructs and waits for everyone to flip to the right page. "We'll start this year off with World War I."

_In between classes…_

"I wonder where Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are," Sakura ponders while she and Gaara walk to their next class.

"Isn't that them?" Gaara points to three figures inside of the science lab.

"Yes," Sakura confirms and shuffles through the doorway. "C'mon Gaara-kun! We're going to be late!"

"I know," he follows her. "Slow down. You're going to fall–"

Before he can finish his warning, she trips and falls forward. Many people in the classroom see this and cringe (especially the boys).

"–Over," he finishes his sentence, sighs and shakes his head. "Never mind."

"Owie," she groans, feeling sore already.

"I tried to warn you," Gaara states, sighing again. "But you didn't listen."

"You didn't finish your sentence before I fell," Sakura pouts as he crouches down to help her up. "So technically, your warning never happened. And if it never happened, you can't say that I didn't listen to you."

"…" he sweatdrops, but says nothing.

"Teehee," she grins at his silence. "I win!"

"No you didn't," Gaara snorts and a smirk appears on his usually stoic face. "It's true that I didn't get to finish my sentence. But you should've used your common sense, onna."

"Hmph!" Sakura crosses her arms and pouts. "Mou! You always win!"

"Tell me something I don't know," he mocks.

"Wow," she responds sarcastically. "The ego meter just reached a new high."

"Sorry, didn't catch that. What did you just say?" Gaara fakes a yawn, earning him a light smack upside the head. "Ow! What was that for, onna!"

"You deserved it. You ego-inflated-Panda-chan!" Sakura stifles a laugh with one hand.

Before he can say something back, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata appear next to them.

"That was a nasty fall," Tenten says. "You okay?"

"Yup!" she nods and smiles.

"T-that's good," Hinata stutters and smiles back.

The four girls continue to chat after they sat down on the lab stools. **(A/N: Their tables happen to be next to each other.)** Sakura glances every once so often at Gaara and smiles. He half-smiles back at her, but doesn't join into the conversation. Instead, he turns his head and sends death glares at the many boys giving Sakura perverted gazes.

"Where did you two transfer from?" Ino asks.

"Suna High," Sakura replies.

"**The** Suna High?" All three girls look shocked.

"Hai?" she sweatdrops at their reaction.

"That's the most prestigious school in Suna City!" They squeal. "Not to mention the most expensive. How did you two managed to pay for your tuitions?"

"Well," she giggles. "Gaara-kun and I come from one of Japan's most successful business families. Our dads are actually business partners. But, I'm glad that Konoha High doesn't have as high a tuition fee as Suna High." **(A/N: Sorry if I didn't mention that the both of them were very rich earlier.)**

'_Woah!' _Sakura's newly formed group of fan boys drool. _'She's pretty, nice, **AND** rich.'_

The conversation was cut short when a certain raven-haired boy walked into the classroom followed by his blond haired friend. (Cue screeching fan girls puts ear-plug in)

"SASUKE-KUN!" The girls yell. "PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

"Geez!" Naruto covers his ear with both hands. "Can they be any louder?"

"Hn," Sasuke ignores the screeching and saunters over to the seat next to Sakura, much to Gaara's dismay. Naruto, however, sits down next to a blushing Hinata.

"Gaara-kun," Sakura presses herself against his back in an attempt to hide herself. "Why is almost every girl glaring at me?"

"Probably because of him," Gaara frowns and points to Sasuke. "Don't worry to much about it, Sakura."

"If you say so," she turns to Sasuke and extends a hand to him. "I don't think I've properly introduced myself yet. My name's Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke," he accepts her hand and kisses the back of it, making her blush. He then acknowledges Gaara. "Nice to see you again, Sabaku."

"Aa," Gaara nods curtly. "I remember competing against you last year in soccer, football, and basketball. Nice moves by the way."

"Same to you," Sasuke smirks. "I'm looking forward for the upcoming basketball season."

"Likewise," he smirks as well.

'_I'm glad Gaara-kun isn't too mad at Sasuke-kun,'_ Sakura smiles at the two._ 'I wonder why I haven't really noticed Sasuke-kun at all those games…'_ (**A/N: That's probably because she was paying more attention to a certain red head than the actual game.)**

Everyone falls silent when the science teacher finally enters the room.

"Hello," the dark haired female says. "For those of you who don't already know me, my name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I'll be your science teacher for the year."

"Ohayo-gozaimasu, Kurenai-sensei," the class responds.

"You will work on the labs in groups of three, although there won't be a lab every class," she continues. "The groups are;

Shoji, Kana, Miko

Kenji, Kira, Tai

Ino, Ami, Tenten

Hinata, Naruto, Shou

Ayame, Yuki, Mayuri

Yuko, Hatsuharu, Kyo

**(List keeps going… there are about 36 students in the class… until…)**

Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara."

"NANI!"

------------------------

**A/N: I'll leave you to wonder who said that. Hehehehe! Sorry if the chapter dragged a bit. There will be more of Sasuke in the next chapter. Please review! Reviews motivate me to update faster (minus the factor of school). Also, I'm thinking of changing my username soon. Any ideas as to what I should change it to? (Include any name ideas into your reviews.)**

**The next chapter might not come out until a while later. Final papers and other stuff are in the way. But I'll try my best for you guys!**

**Sayonara for now!**


	6. Annoucement!

I'm really sorry guys… but I'm going on vacation this Saturday and I won't be able to update New Feelings until September.

See you then!


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! I might add another suitor for Sakura (so there might be 3 guys after her instead of two)… Don't quote/flame me on that because it's still in the works (won't happen until a few chapters later). I'll give you a cookie if you can guess whom it is… or if you can guess one of the two that I'm torn between… Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**I might write a new story soon… but I will not give up on this one… I just need to get my muse back. **

**Remember to review after reading.**

Me: looks at Gaara and coughs

Gaara: sighs Fine… I'll do it. reads script SA-chan doesn't own Naruto. glares There. Happy?

Me: Yup. Although you might want to stop glaring before Sakura scolds you, Panda-chan.

Gaara: growls Just shut up and get on with it!

Me: salutes Aye-aye, Taichou!

-------------------

**Recap:**

"_Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara."_

"_NANI!"_

-------------------

Chapter 5

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Kurenai raises an eyebrow. She shakes her head and sighs. "I swear you kids are listening to your iPods too much. You guys are already going deaf on me. Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara, you guys are in a group, got it?"

_THUD!_

"O-Oi!" she stutters when Sakura hits the floor, unconscious.

"She just fainted," Gaara confirms as he cradles her body against him and mushroom-sighs.

'From embarrassment or surprise?' Sasuke sweatdrops. 'On second thought, I don't want to know. I may be older this year, but there's no way I'm ready take on the female psyche right now. I barely even know her… All I know is that she's new and cu-! Woah! That word is not and will never appear in my vocabulary.'

"Sakura," Gaara softly pats her cheek with a hand. "Wake up."

"Mmph…" Sakura stirs and slowly opens her innocent eyes. "Panda-chan… I dreamt that you, Sasuke, and I were in the same group for science. Crazy, huh?" **(A/N: Keep in mind that she fainted about 5-10 mins ago…)**

"…" he says nothing and sweatdrops along with everyone else.

"You mean I wasn't dreaming?" she asks only to be met with a nod from Gaara. "Oh boy…"

"You weren't dreaming," Sasuke smirks at her while blatantly ignoring the glare Gaara sends him. "Looking forward to working with you, partner." **(A/N: Sorry if he seems OOC here… Really sorry!)**

"Well," Kurenai interjects. "Now that that's settled, _finally_, we'll begin the introduction to this year's course. I expect you to have these forms signed by no later than a week from today. If you don't, not only will you not be able to perform any labs, but you will also have a big fat goose egg as a first mark. It's crucial that you get these forms in because none of you are eighteen yet. Am I making myself clear?"

"Hai, sensei," voices are heard as she hands out the lab safety forms.

"We're starting with the Chemistry unit first," she continues. "Everyone turn to page six and start reading section 1.1. Once you've done that, answer all of the questions on the next page. What you don't complete in class will be homework, so use this time that I'm giving you wisely."

"Hai," everyone says and all that can be heard is the flipping of pages and the scratching of pencils.

-------------------

_Lunchtime…_

"Man!" Naruto stretches at the lunch table. "I thought Science class would never end."

"That's because you're too dumb to figure out what you were reading, Dobe," Sasuke snorts.

"Yeah…" the blond trails off before realizing what his 'friend' said. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, TEME!"

"My point has been proven, as always," he smirks.

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Te-"

"ENOUGH!" Ino roars.

"Idiots."

"It's only the first day and they're already at it."

"Troublesome…"

"Whatever."

"Yare yare."

"A-ano…"

**(A/N: I'm sure you guys can guess who said what.)**

-------------------

_A few minutes later…_

"Do they always argue?" Sakura whispers to Ino.

"Unfortunately," she sighs. "It may not look like it, but they're best friends."

"Wow," she responds. "Never saw that coming."

"Neither did we for a while," Tenten groans and Hinata nods.

"SASUKE-KUN!" fangirls start to flock to an unsuspecting Sasuke.

"I've got one word of advice for you Uchiha," Gaara smirks.

"And what's that, Sabaku?" he starts backing away.

"Run," just as Gaara finishes, Sasuke tears out of the cafeteria.

"One thing I definitely don't miss about school is the screaming fangirls," Tenten sighs.

"Ditto," Ino agrees

"Y-you w-win s-some, y-you l-lose s-some," Hinata laughs nervously.

"Things will never get dull," Sakura giggles and leans subconsciously into Gaara.

"Aa," Gaara blushes a very, very, very light pink. 'Especially you, cherry blossom.'

-------------------

**A/N: And I'm ending it there. I've decided that Temari is not going to appear in this fic (anytime soon), so it'll only be Ino x Shikamaru for now. Things (ie. The day) might be going slow, but I want to emphasize character development for a few more chapters and then I'm going to move through the days quicker and emphasize their lives outside of school. **

**If you guys don't understand some of the Japanese phrases I used… tell me and I'll post the meanings in the next chapter and every time I introduce a new word I'll post the meaning as well. But in order for me to know… you must:**

**Review, because it's greatly appreciated!**

**SA-chan**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: As promised, I'm back with another chapter on my BIRTHDAY!! Yay! Thanks to all my reviewers who have stuck by me all the way!!! Okay, there's going to be a song in this fic. It's Pastel Pure by Ali Project, but Sakura's going sing it and in this fic, she composed the song. In reality, IT BELONGS TO ALI PROJECT!**

Gaara: So. Have you decided if Sakura's going to have a new suitor or not?

Me: Um…

Gaara: (scoffs) Figures that you haven't decided yet.

Me: Hey! You're supposed to be nice to me on my birthday, you ungrateful panda!

Gaara: This is me we're talking about.

Me: True. Okay, I've decided to add 2 new suitors in, but one is still on the fence.

Gaara: And who are they?

Me: I'm not telling just yet! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gaara: Sorry about SA-chan's questionable sanity. **She obviously doesn't own Naruto, only this plot. **(Gets bonked on the head) OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Me: It was long overdue. **I also DO NOT own the song Pastel Pure by Ali Project!**

---------------

**Recap:**

"_Things will never get dull," Sakura giggles and leans subconsciously into Gaara._

"_Aa," Gaara blushes a very, very, very light pink. 'Especially you, cherry blossom.'_

---------------

Chapter 6

"We have about 15 minutes before class starts," Sakura looks at her watch and then to Gaara.

"Yeah, we should get going if we're going to arrive on time," Gaara supports her as she stands up and hands her crutches to her. "See you guys later."

"Hey! Stop making seem like I'm as slow as a turtle!" the pink-haired beauty retorts.

"I wasn't intending it," he responds and then smirks. "Besides, you're more like a snail."

"Hmph!" Sakura turns around, but not before sticking her tongue out childishly.

'There are so many things that I could do with that tongue,' Gaara muses in the deepest corner of his mind. 'Great… now I'm turning into a pervert.'

The two of them walk off to their lockers to grab their schoolbags and look at the timetable for the afternoon. Gaara takes Sakura's bag so she only has to focus on walking.

"We have Music for the rest of the afternoon," Sakura says cheerfully, but sweatdrops when her friend growls. "W-what's wrong, Panda-chan?"

"As much as I like music, I can't stand playing classical instruments," he slouches and glares at the floor.

"Wow… you didn't tell me not to call you Panda-chan, is it that bad?" she tries to sooth him and it works, somewhat.

"I was getting to that," Gaara straightens his posture to tower over his childhood friend, successfully backing her up to the lockers. "Now, what did you call me, Sakura-chan?"

"Um…" Sakura fidgets even though he wouldn't hurt her. "G-Gaara-kun, I have a solution to your music dilemma."

"And what's that, Sakura-chan?" the redhead leans closer and whispers into her ear. 'What the hell is wrong with me! Damn hormones are egging me on!"

"You play the piano, right?" she whispers back as if it's a secret.

"Only because you made me learn how to play an instrument other than the acoustic, electric and bass guitars and drums," Gaara narrows his eyes; he was only a few inches away from her face. "I'm not playing it for music class it that's what you're trying to get at."

"Why not?" Sakura pouts cutely, causing Gaara to sigh.

"You're better at it than I am," he slouches over and puts his chin on her shoulder. "I guess I'll play the violin; you taught me how to play that too."

"Yay! Problem solved!" the pink-haired girl raises her hand in a peace sign and grins, making Gaara give off one of his rare smiles reserved for Sakura only.

_A few minutes later…_

"We're still early," Gaara and Sakura look around the classroom to find that it's empty besides the teacher reading over the music scores at the conductor stand.

"I don't think I've seen you two here before," the teacher walks over to them with a warm smile. "I'm Umino Iruka, but you can call me Iruka-sensei."

"It's very nice to meet you, Iruka-sensei," Sakura responds. "I'm Haruno Sakura and this is my friend, Sabaku Gaara. We just transferred from Suna High."

"I've heard many good things about you two," Iruka-sensei says, realizing who they were. "Star players of the volleyball and basketball teams respectively as well as academic prodigies in all classes. I'm impressed. What instruments do you two play?"

"I play the acoustic, electric, and bass guitars, drums, piano, and violin," Gaara replies.

"That's quite a variety, good," Iruka-sensei nodded. "We'll have projects/songs that will incorporate traditional and contemporary instruments together. And how about you, Sakura-san?"

"I play the violin, flute, piano, and I'm learning how to play the drums from Gaara-kun," Sakura smiles and Iruka-sensei rubs his chin in thought.

"Hm…" he contemplates. "I've heard a rumor that you are very good at singing as well. Would you mind singing a piece for me?"

"Sure thing," the pink-haired girl turns to Gaara. "Panda-chan, do you still remember how to play the piano part for Pastel Pure? I can't use the pedal because of my ankle."

"How could I forget?" he runs a hand through his unruly hair. "It was the first song you composed."

"That we composed," Sakura corrects him with a smile, making him blush.

The three of them make their way towards the grand piano on top of the riser platform. Gaara sits down first and carefully maneuvers Sakura to sit down to the left him on the piano bench. He tests a few keys to adjust how hard he has to press them for the dynamics.

"This is a wonderful piano, Iruka-sensei," Sakura awes at the rich sound.

"The song may sound a bit empty because it lacks the violin and other string instruments that would normally accompany the piano," Gaara gives a forewarning. "I usually play the lead violin and Sakura plays the piano, but I'll try my best."

"Alright, Panda-chan," the girl touches his arm lightly, almost making him shudder in a good way. "Anytime you're ready."

"Aa," Gaara responds and brings both hands to the keys. He plays the intro softly and skillfully from memory. Sakura closed her eyes and took a silent deep breath before singing.

_Asamoya no naka tsuduku shiroi michi_

_tori no saezuri aisatsu kawashi nagara_

_toki ni kumo ga tamekomete hizashi kagerou tomo_

_sesuji nobashite aruku watashi ha shitteru kara_

_omoi kumo no ue ha aoi sora_

Gaara turns his face slightly to look at her with affection and maybe something deeper.

_Yuugure no kane ga hibiku namikimichi_

_te to te tsunai de koubashii hi ga fureru yo_

_yoru no tobari ga oitsuite hiru no yume wo nomu_

_sekasanai de toki yo watashi ha shinjiteiru_

_kurai yozora dakara hikaru hoshi_

Iruka-sensei is shocked at how much emotion is coming from Sakura; her singing was powerful, yet soothing. Unknown to the three of them, many students are gathered outside of the music room, listening and watching her sing. Sasuke stares at Sakura intently, but glares at Gaara for his affectionate look.

_Michikusa wo shite yukou hora hana ga saiteiru_

_tachidomari miageru aoi sora_

_sesuji nobashite aruku watashi ha shitteru kara_

_watashitachi mimamoru aoi sora_

Sakura sings the last of they lyrics and Gaara ends the song soon after. She opens her eyes to find him staring at her and immediately blushes under his intense gaze. They suddenly hear clapping from Iruka-sensei and the crowd outside the music room. Sakura blushes even a deeper shade, but smiles nonetheless.

"Arigatou, Panda-chan," she whispers in Gaara's ear and hugs him. He relaxes into the hug, but not before sending a smug smirk at Sasuke, who was still glaring at him.

---------------

**A/N: That's it for now! I hope you guys like it! I think I ended it quite well, but it's up totally fine if you didn't like how I ended the chappy. Sorry that most of it was dialogue and that there was very little description. Truth be told, I have no idea when I'm going to crank out the next chapter… I'll try my best to get one out sometime soon! I'm focusing 60 percent of my fic writing time to Torn Between Two, right now… **

**I'm sorry if some of you don't like the fact that Sakura sings because a lot of fics have her singing, but I felt that it was suitable for this scene and fic.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
